Twilight: My version: First Sight
by VampireElena8
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive First, Edward was a vampire Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how potent that part might be- that thirsted for my blood And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him I'D NEVER GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO HOW I WOULD die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had , I would.
1. Chapter 1

My Grandmother

My grandmother is a strong black women who works hard everyday. She is a correction

Officer. She watches over me and my sister like a hen is with her chicks. She make sure that we

Have food to eat , clothes to wear , and a place to sleep. She is one of the most hard working

Women I've ever known in our family. My grandmother always tells me to do good things.

This hard working trait was passed down from generation to generation. I can remember my

Great , great grandmother as a strong hard working black women .She passed this trait on to my

Great grandmother who passed it on to my grandmother .

The Old brick building

The old brick building has 5 floors and too many stairs to climb . Climbing up the stairs is like

Climbing up a mountain . This was a daily routine from 8:00 am to 2:20 p.m. When I went to the 5th and

6th grade that old brick building began to change . They began to add (fake) grass to the concrete outside

On the playground . On the other side of the playground they built a jungle gym , with a slide , monkey

Bars , and a rock climbing wall . The old brick building was like a second home to me . I went to P.S.50

For 5 years from 2nd grade to 6th grade .

My Senior Trip

My senior trip was June 21. The bus ride was 2 to 3 hrs long . The bathroom on the bus smelled

Like a dog's mouth . Through it all my senior trip was so much fun . We had many games but my

Favorite was the rock climbing with the zip line . Riding the zip line was very scary and fun .

Going up the zip line was like climbing up a mountain ,coming down the zip line was like going down in

A valley . After the rock climbing with the zip line , we had a dance party . The dance party was a lot of

Fun . My classmates and I had a fun filled day . We enjoyed our Senior Trip .

My Neighborhood

My neighborhood is such a busy place . The flow of the traffic to and from the long Island

Railroad station is like a parade . There is a car repair shop across the street . They worked on

Cars everyday . The noise from the drilling and hammering sounds like a metal band . Many people

In my neighborhood shop at the new local store . There are many local neighborhood stores . You can

Always find what you want at one of the local stores . They all sell the same things . Bread , milk ,

Sodas , an all kinds of snacks . The pizza shop is always busy . Although my neighborhood is busy

And noisy it is home sweet , sweet home .

My Graduation & Prom Day

My graduation and prom was really fun . My

Graduation was really long and the principal showed the entire sixth grade and our parents

Pictures of our senior trip .They handed out awards to some of the sixth graders . When my

Name was called a lot of people started cheering and clapping . Then my mother called out my

Name and everybody started laughing . We also had to sing to our parents . Then everybody went

Home to get ready for prom . Everybody looked nice and cute . The great thing about prom is that

You can dance to any of your favorite songs . Also you can pick your favorite songs . Throughout

The day I really had fun that day with all my friends .


	2. Chapter 2

My Grandmother

My grandmother is a strong black women who works hard everyday. She is a correction

Officer. She watches over me and my sister like a hen is with her chicks. She make sure that we

Have food to eat , clothes to wear , and a place to sleep. She is one of the most hard working

Women I've ever known in our family. My grandmother always tells me to do good things.

This hard working trait was passed down from generation to generation. I can remember my

Great , great grandmother as a strong hard working black women .She passed this trait on to my

Great grandmother who passed it on to my grandmother .

The Old brick building

The old brick building has 5 floors and too many stairs to climb . Climbing up the stairs is like

Climbing up a mountain . This was a daily routine from 8:00 am to 2:20 p.m. When I went to the 5th and

6th grade that old brick building began to change . They began to add (fake) grass to the concrete outside

On the playground . On the other side of the playground they built a jungle gym , with a slide , monkey

Bars , and a rock climbing wall . The old brick building was like a second home to me . I went to P.S.50

For 5 years from 2nd grade to 6th grade .

My Senior Trip

My senior trip was June 21. The bus ride was 2 to 3 hrs long . The bathroom on the bus smelled

Like a dog's mouth . Through it all my senior trip was so much fun . We had many games but my

Favorite was the rock climbing with the zip line . Riding the zip line was very scary and fun .

Going up the zip line was like climbing up a mountain ,coming down the zip line was like going down in

A valley . After the rock climbing with the zip line , we had a dance party . The dance party was a lot of

Fun . My classmates and I had a fun filled day . We enjoyed our Senior Trip .

My Neighborhood

My neighborhood is such a busy place . The flow of the traffic to and from the long Island

Railroad station is like a parade . There is a car repair shop across the street . They worked on

Cars everyday . The noise from the drilling and hammering sounds like a metal band . Many people

In my neighborhood shop at the new local store . There are many local neighborhood stores . You can

Always find what you want at one of the local stores . They all sell the same things . Bread , milk ,

Sodas , an all kinds of snacks . The pizza shop is always busy . Although my neighborhood is busy

And noisy it is home sweet , sweet home .

My Graduation & Prom Day

My graduation and prom was really fun . My

Graduation was really long and the principal showed the entire sixth grade and our parents

Pictures of our senior trip .They handed out awards to some of the sixth graders . When my

Name was called a lot of people started cheering and clapping . Then my mother called out my

Name and everybody started laughing . We also had to sing to our parents . Then everybody went

Home to get ready for prom . Everybody looked nice and cute . The great thing about prom is that

You can dance to any of your favorite songs . Also you can pick your favorite songs . Throughout

The day I really had fun that day with all my friends .


End file.
